


A Bird and a Fish

by banrionsi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: A stolen moment with Padmé at a gala in the Coruscant Senate.Alternatively: oh shit oh fuck you're so gay why is Padmé so pretty
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Bird and a Fish

“Well yes Clovis, I did actually speak to Bail about it and we already agreed together that…”

Padmé is the epitome of decorum and grace as Rush Clovis dominates her time. Anyone looking would think she was genuinely interested in the conversation, content to idly chat with him until they decided to part for the night. However, you are not just anyone and you recognise the slightest crease between her brows. She sweeps the floor for a saviour with the subtle guise of brushing a hair back from her face. Your eyes lock from across the room, and the way her shoulders sag ever so slightly in relief sends a pleased little thrill through you.

Taking a final sip of your wine, just to whet your throat, you set it down and dip your head in towards Misil beside you. You cough lightly to grab her attention amongst the din of your intimate little circle, and she turns to you with a grin.

“You okay? Can’t stand to listen to work talk any longer?”

You shake your head with a soft laugh. "Never. You know I love to talk shop with you and the girls but, I think I need to take a little breather outside. I won’t be long ”  
She nods, “Alright, but let me know if you need anything or want me to come with you”. You pat her arm and murmur a quiet apology to the rest of your team as you begin to move through the sea of people.

Tonight is a special night. The Republic senate has thrown a celebration, in honour of the researchers, innovators, and manufacturers all contributing to the war effort against the seppies with technology, science, and engineering. For you and Misil, to receive the invite and be acknowledged for your work feels like a dream. Neither of you ever thought you’d even leave your poverty stricken town, let alone be honoured in the Coruscant Senate building with people like Chancellor Palpatine present. People like Padmé Amidala.  
Your eyes fall on her again as the crowd parts, and the way her eyes light up as she sees you makes you ache deep inside. 

Sometimes you wonder how this will end. 

She is grateful to slip her gloved arm through yours and politely wish Clovis a good evening. You take an ugly joy in watching Clovis try to hide his jealousy. (It’s the little things in life).  
“Didn’t bother you too much did he darling?” You ask under your breath, and she shakes her head delicately.  
“No thankfully", She looks up at you from underneath her lashes with a twinkle in her eyes. " But, you came just in time. I would had to have made a less than graceful exit had you not come to my rescue”.  
That pulls a laugh from deep in your chest, and you bump her hip with yours. “I’ll always be your knight in shining armour”

The further you get from the main hall, the quieter it becomes until all you can hear is the soft lilt of her voice, the gala only a muffled vibration beneath your feet. Her shoulders brush yours as you walk together and send shivers down your spine. Her fingers slide through yours timidly and your breath catches in your throat, a heat in your cheeks. No matter how many times she touches you, you are always caught off guard by it. Each time feels like the first and has your stomach erupting in butterflies.

Padmé leads you through winding hallways after winding hallway until you emerge onto a cozy sheltered balcony. Laid before you is a stunning view of Coruscant, an array of glimmering lights spread out over the horizon. Her lips curl up at the edges into something that’s small and intimate and just for you. With her hand still entwined in yours, you use it to gently tug her forward until her head rests on your shoulder and your other hand encircles her dainty waist. You sway together, to the faint whispers of the gala coming from what feels like a lifetime away.

“I love you, you know”

She looks back up at you to catch your gaze, almond eyes soft and hand tightening in reassurance in your shoulder. She reaches up to kiss the tear spilling from your eye, before you even know it’s there. You cannot speak through past the lump residing in your throats but you know you don’t need to say it for Padmé to know how you feel. Just as one doesn’t need to be told the sky is blue, Padmé doesn’t need you to say it to know that you love her with everything you have.

It leaves a pain in your chest alongside the euphoria.  
A bird and a fish may fall in love but where will they build their home?


End file.
